


a kiss away from reality

by perfectlyrose



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas [22]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: They've reached the natural end of their date but neither Nomi nor Amanita are ready to say goodnight - at least not without a kiss.





	a kiss away from reality

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Twenty-One of 31 Days of Ficmas: prompt "shiver”

“I had a great time tonight,” Nomi said, smiling down at Amanita. “Like, really great.”

“Well good, because I plan on taking you out on another date,” she said back. “Really soon.”

“Definitely a fan of that idea.”

They both lingered, not wanting to part ways but knowing that it was time.

“I’m also planning on kissing you in about five seconds,” Amanita said, full of bravado. “You a fan of that idea too?”

“Yes,” Nomi said, nodding to emphasize the point.

Amanita leaned up and pressed her lips to Nomi’s, keeping the kiss soft. When her hand came up to rest on the back of her neck, Nomi shivered.

Amanita pulled back but Nomi didn’t open her eyes, instead focusing on the tingling of her lips and the taste of Amanita’s lipstick that was clinging to her mouth.

“Thursday night? Next date?”

Nomi nodded and Amanita brushed her thumb against the side of her neck before taking her hand back. Nomi shivered again and then smiled at the woman she was quickly becoming absolutely enamored with.

“I’ll see you then.”

Amanita flashed a bright grin then pulled her in for a hug before they headed in opposite directions, both looking forward to Thursday.


End file.
